TWO BROTHERS
by Robin the legend
Summary: Tidus and Yunas five year old twin sons have brought all of Besaid in an up roar after they break Lord Braskas statue while they were in the care of the village people since Tidus and Yuna were on a trip to the Moonflow. what will happen when they find ou
1. Temple trouble!

A loud crashing sound suddenly came from Besaid temple which told everyone in the village that Tidus and Yuna's two five year old twin sons had broken a statue again. Everyone went rushing into the temple to see what statue the two five year olds had broken this time, after everyone was inside they saw to their horror laying on the stone ground of the temple was the remains of Lord Braskas statue and standing next to it were Kumal and Sangha both looking quiet worried. Kumal turned to Sangah and whispered "I think we're in trouble?" Sangha just nodded his head too afraid to speak as all the grown ups towered over him and Kumal. the priest of the temple came stomping over towards the two brothers and with his hands on his hips he shouted "KUMAL AND SANGHA! THIS IS THE 3RD STATUE YOU TWO HAVE BROKEN THIS WEEK! Kumal and Sangha cowered as the priest continued to yell at them. WAIT TILL YOUR PARENTS GET BACK FROM THEIR TRIP TO THE MOONFLOW! CAUSE I HAVE HAD IT UP TO MY HEAD WITH THE BOTH OF YOU AND I'M SURE YOUR MUM AND DAD WILL ALSO BE GIVING YOU A LECTURE ABOUT ALL THIS! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND GO PLAY SOMEWHERE ELSE NOW!" without a word Kumal and Sangha ran out of the temple and both headed towards the beach though they didn't stop running until they reached the fork dirt tracks and they took the one that would lead them to the beach.

They slowly walked towards the beach side by side with their heads down and then Sangha said "I don't think the priest likes us anymore Kumal?" Kumal who had his hands in his pockets said "Maybe your right Sangha? and I also know that Mummy and Daddy won't be happy with us either thats for sure!" Sangha bit his bottomlip and said in a almost whisper "Arn't Mummy and Daddy coming home today Kumal?" Kumal stopped dead in his tracks and his mouth fell open finally he said "Oh great we are gonna be in so much trouble Sangha I know we will!" at that Sangha began to run around like a luna tick shouting "OH DEAR! OH DEAR! WE'RE GONNA DIE FOR SURE KUMAL?" Kumal just rolled his eyes though he too looked a little worried. he said "Hey Sangha don't worry so much if worse comes worse we could always change our names and leave the country!" as they continued their way towards the beach birds were singing in the trees that had grown over the long lost ruins of the machina cities which was all destroyed by Sin a long long time ago. the people in the village did not find it too hard to tell the difference between Kumal and Sangha.

For Kumal was a few minutes older than Sangha and had short blonde spikey hair and had green eyes he also wore red shorts and a red T shirt to match. Sangha also had short blonde hair but less spikey than Kumals his eyes were a deep ocean blue and he wore the same cloths as what his brother did except his had the Zanarkand Abes symbol on the front of his T shirt. finally they both reached the beach and they began making sand pies and throwing them at each other laughing and having heaps fun. they were too busy enjoying them selves to notice that the boat carrying their parents had arrived at the end of the dock. they were also unaware that the priest had taken a different short cut to get to the dock and was now waiting for Kumal and Sanghas parents so that he could tell them the trouble that their two children had caused while they were away.

well thats chapter one please R&R and enjoy also!


	2. DANGER!

As Tidus and Yuna walked off the boat and onto the deck Yuna turned to Tidus and asked "I wonder how our babies are going? I hope they haven't caused too much trouble while we were away?" Tidus grinned and putting his arm around Yuna's waist he said "Hey babe don't worry I'm sure Kumal and Sangha were good just like they promised us they would be". But the grin quickly fell off Tidus's face as he saw the look on the the priests face, for the priest had his back hunched and his arms bent straight out in front of him while his hands were clenched shut. "Oh Dale what seems to be the problem?" Asked Yuna as she and Tidus approched him, Dale who was breathing hard with the look of utter madness on his face and Tidus also noticed a vain throbing on the side of his face. "Dale? is everything alright?" Tidus asked starting to feel a little scared at the look on the priests face. Dale's eyes just became more wide and he began to shout "YOUR TWO SONS HAVE BROKEN LORD BRASKA'S STATUE IN THE TEMPLE!" Yuna cupped a hand over her mouth while Tidus's jaw dropped.

It was quiet for a moment then Yuna removing her hand from her mouth finally said "Oh Dale! they broke my fathers statue? but.. but how!" Dale just sighed and his face softend at the shocked look on Yuna's face, then he said "I do not know my lady". Finally Tidus spoke "Oh! those little monsters! and after they promised Yuna and I they would stay outta trouble!" he, Yuna and Dale peered over at the beaches shore and spotted two small figures playing with sand, Dale sighed again and said " Kumal and Sangha are both beautiful and lovely children and thetwo of you have raised them well and I know their still too very young to understand a lot of things but they both have to learn that the temple is not a play room!". Yuna sighed and said "Your right Dale it's about time Tidus and I become a little harder on them cause I have to admit we've let them get away with too many things but breaking their grandfathers statue is just going too far! so Tidus and I will go have a word with the both of them we promise Dale". Dale smiled and doing the prayer gesture he said "Thankyou both of you!".

Tidus and Yuna followed Dale along the dock meanwhile Kumal and Sanghahad gotten into a water fight and were splashing around and laughing. suddenly they heard their fathers voice bellowing "KUMAL AND SANGHA! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!".Kumal gasped and turning to Sangha who looked as though he was about to faint he shouted "Oh no! Sangha we gotta run!" Sangha didn't need telling twice he quickly ran out of the water and shot back up towards the track with Kumal close behind. Kumal turned to look behind him and his eyes grew wide as his parents came into view, turning back to Sangha he shouted "SANGHA! WE GOTTA HIDE IN THAT OLD CAVE!" Sangha nodded and stopping just outside the cave entrance he jotted the number Chippers into the small screen and the rusty door slid open and Kumal and Sangha dived inside and the door closed behind them with a snap. it was very dark and damp inside breathing hard Kumal grabbed a small crystal out of his pocket and with a click of his fingures it let off a blueish light that lit up nearly the whole cave. "Where do you think this goes Kumal?" Sangha asked his brother Kumal was about to reply when he suddenly stopped and told Sangha to be quiet. pressing their ears up against the cold stone door they could hear their parents footsteps coming closer. they heard their fathers voice say "Hey where did those little monsters get to this time?" Yuna then said "Maybe they headed back up to the village to hide under their beds thats where they usually go when their in trouble". Yuna couldn't help but giggle at that thought,

Kumal and Sangha kept on listening until their parents and Dale's footsteps became fainter as they moved off towards the thundering waterfall that would lead back to the village. "PHEW!" Sangha said while wiping his forehead, "That sure was a close one thats for sure Sangha!" Kumal said with relief as he pressed his back up against the door Sangha laughed and said "Yeah it sure... but he was cut off as he and Kumal heard a very low growl come from in front of them, "Wh whats that Kk Kumal?" Sangha asked in a trembling voice. Kumal gulped and holding the small light crytal out in front of him his eyes grew wide with shock as two very big red eyes gleamed at him and Sangha, Sangha also spotted the monster and he and Kumal both screamed at the same time "AHHH! MUMMY!"? "DADDY?" "HELP US?" Yuna, Tidus and Dale had already reached the village but still their sons cries echoed through out the village at the sound of their voices Yuna and Tidus bothgasped and turned back around and listened. Yuna turned back to Tidus and worried stricken she cried "That was Kumal and Sangha's voices! OUR BABIES ARE IN DANGER! COME ON TIDUS WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM?" without thinking Tidus nodded and he and Yuna rushed out of the village.

well chapter two is up plz R&R enjoy! 


	3. The white Lion appears

As Tidus and Yuna raced down the path that led to the hidden cave awful thoughts began to flash through Yuna's mind. puffing Yuna called to Tidus "TIDUS HURRY UP IT'S COMING FROM THE HIDDEN CAVE!" Tidus suddenly grabbed hold of Yuna's arm and stop her "TIDUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING THE CHILDREN ARE IN DANGER!" puffing hard Tidus said "Yuna listen to me head back up to the village I'll take care of the fiend that is inside the cave don't worry Kumal and Sangha will be just fine trust me?" Although Yuna had no idea what Tidus was going to do she nodded her head and giving Tidus a quick kiss on the lips she whispered "Please be careful Tidus!" Tidus smiled and turning he raced off down the track while Yuna headed back to the village. As Tidus raced down the sandy track he said too himself "I'm coming kids!" suddenly a blue glow formed around Tidus's body, and he sped up leaving a trail of blue light behind him. the glow grew brighter until it covered Tidus completely it fleared up in all sorts of colours, a huge roar echoed through out Besaid and as the light disappeared in Tidus's place was a pure white lion with huge dragon like wings sprouting out from his back, in the middle of his forehead was a single pure gold horn and along his whole back down to his tail were golden spikes that had sparks of electricity in the colour of blue flaring up every now and then.

As Tidus reached the cave he did not worry about the chipers instead he stood in a battle stance all four feet apart and growling his eyes turned purple, he opend his mouth and bright blue electricity began to charge up once it had lit up the whole of the hidden caves door. Tidus let out a tremendous roar and throwing his head backwards he slamed a paw on the ground and then hurled his head forwards again and the blue electricity shot out of his mouth along with another roar. the electricity smashed into the stone door with such force and power that it was sent flying right out of place and smashing to bits as it slammed into the giant beast that had it's mouth open ready to strike the twoshaking children that were now laying on the stone floor of the cave since they had ducked out of the way just before the electricity hit. the cave fiend and fallen to the ground and was now evaporating into a sea of shining pyerflies that drifted upwards and vanished just before they hit the caves roof. Kumal and Sangha lifted their heads and peered up at the lion but their visions were blurry and they only caught a glimpse of the lion before they blacked out. A glow appeared once again around Tidus's body and he changed back to his human form, peering down at his two sons Tidus bent down and scooped both of them up into his arms and smiling knowing that they were only asleep and was glad that they were un harmed he slowly headed back up towards the village. just before he reached the village entrance Tidus looked down at his sons and whipered mostly to him self "I hope you didn't see too much?".

well chapter 3 is up plz R&R and enjoy as always!


End file.
